<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Night by thesilencebeforeastorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232350">Wild Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm'>thesilencebeforeastorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Begging, Choking, College AU, Creampie, F/M, Mention of alcohol, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex at a party, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cursing, eren is 19, face fucking, sending nudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eren's 19th birthday and the reader was invited to attend his party with her friend Sasha. Already locking eyes with each other, one thing led to another and soon she was in his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic on this site! I'm also on tumblr, same username as here. Also, apparently you can't bold or italicize on here?? Oh well, enjoy and leave a comment if you like it!</p><p>Edit: I forgot to mention that this fic is in 1st person, reader pov!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/n)!”</p><p>The voice of Sasha calling out my name snapped me out of my thoughts as I was doodling some random drawing on my paper. I knew that with the tone of her voice, she had some random idea she was going to throw at me that she wanted me to do with her. I stopped drawing and waited to see what it was.</p><p>“What are your plans for later?” she asked me.</p><p>I looked at the time. “Wallow in my sadness while watching my show, what crazy idea do you want me to do with you now?”</p><p>Sasha frowned. “Oh don’t be such a buzzkill! You’re gonna like this one. There’s a party going on tonight and I want you to come with me.”</p><p>I knew it. It was another one of her boring parties that she was going to drag me along with and try to set me up with some douchebag. I continued doodling. </p><p>“Nope, not interested.”</p><p>“Aw come onnnnn, why not?” I noticed Sasha’s pouty face from my side eye.</p><p>“Because this is gonna just be another one of your lame hookups that you’re trying to set me up with. </p><p>“Well... yes but no! I promise you this one will be different!”</p><p>Yeah sure , I thought to myself. I decided to turn around to face her.  “Who’s the guy then?</p><p>Sasha seemed to have some hope in her eyes. “His name is Eren Jaeger. It’s his birthday today.”</p><p>“Jaeger? What is he, a drink?”</p><p>Sasha’s mouth dropped wide open. “Oh you cannot be serious, this is no time for games! Just come with me pleaseeeeeee. It’ll be worth it I promise. If not then you’ll never have to go with me to a party again.”</p><p>Sasha used those puppy eyes of hers on me hard. I rolled my eyes, deciding that maybe a “fun” night out would be better than my show. I also wanted to see what was so interesting about this Eren guy.</p><p>“Fine I’ll go, as long as you get those puppy eyes out of my face”, I said as I laughed and nudged her out of my way. </p><p>~</p><p>A few hours went by and me and Sasha arrived at the house. It was his house apparently and the place was packed. I noticed red cups being passed around, the smell of booze filling the air. The music was pretty loud, though not enough to make me bleed out of my eardrums so that was good at least. I noticed a couple of our mutual friends like Jean, Marco and Connie. Connie was as usual making an absolute fool of himself dancing and Jean and Marco were chatting it up though I don’t know how the hell they could even hear each other. Me and Sasha were passed cups by some blonde chick named Annie who I recognized was a girl from our school. I was surprised she was even here since she mostly kept to herself. I drank some of my cup, the alcohol stinging my throat a bit but it was enough to handle. I looked around to see if I recognized anyone else while I almost spit my drink out as my eyes landed on some guy. Sasha noticed me almost choked on my drink and she leaned in close to speak into my ear.</p><p>“Hey you okay??”</p><p>“Who the fuck is that?” I asked her, tilting my head up to point in front of me. That’s when she had the biggest smirk on her face and she laughed. “That’s Eren”.</p><p>My eyes widened slightly as I looked at him up and down. He had long brown hair that was a little longer than his shoulders and tanned skin. He was tall, shorter than my friend Jean as I remembered but not short either. He wore a long sleeve shirt with jeans as he crossed his arms, drink in his hand while chatting up with someone. I must’ve been staring at him too long cause he suddenly looked to his side and noticed me staring at him and also looked at me up and down. I took notice of his green eyes and I felt my pussy throb on the spot. </p><p>“Oh, I am so fucking that”, I said outloud to her. </p><p>Sasha looked at me surprised. I guess she was thinking that I finally found some guy interesting. </p><p>“You like him?” she asked me. </p><p>“Do I like him? Sasha look at him, he’s hot! You didn’t tell me that.” </p><p>She shook her head. “That’s cause you never wanna listen to me!”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her before turning back to Eren and noticed he was coming this way. My way. </p><p>“Oh fuck, he’s coming this way. What do I do?” I asked, slightly nervous that he already noticed me that fast. A girl could still feel nervous right?</p><p>“Talk to him”, Sasha said as she started to walk away, giggling. </p><p>“Sasha, get back he-” I was going to yell out to her but got cut off as I had Eren standing in front of me. I took in a deep breath as he got close to my ear to speak.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you around here, What’s your name?”</p><p>What’s my name? Oh you’re gonna know my name when I - </p><p>“(Y/n). I’m Sasha’s friend.” </p><p>He took a step back and looked over to where Sasha was standing, no more like dancing her ass off already with Connie. The girl was already acting a fool. He looked back down at me, taking notice of my figure with a smirk on his face. I took more notice of his features like his facial hair, his lips and his collar bones that poked out of his shirt. Oh how badly did I want to suck on that. He got close to my ear again and placed his hand on my shoulder. </p><p>“Well you enjoy yourself at the party then”.</p><p>I felt my body tense up a bit at his hand, not expecting to be on my shoulder already but I still didn’t mind. “Yeah I will and happy birthday”.</p><p>“Thanks” he replied before walking away to talk to someone else. </p><p>~</p><p>The party was pretty good, much to my surprise. The music wasn’t crappy, the alcohol wasn’t bad and everyone pretty much danced or chatted around. They kept the party lively which is what I liked because if it didn’t fit my standards I would hold Sasha to her word about never going with her to a party again. I danced with Sasha at one point, though she was already drunk out of her mind while I was only tipsy. Seemed it would be my job to take her drunk ass home so I didn’t want to keep drinking. I noticed Eren from time to time, sneaking occasional glances at me. I didn’t really notice a huge difference in his behavior so either he wasn’t drinking that much or he could handle his alcohol really well. Whatever it was, I realized I had to pee badly so I made my way upstairs to use the bathroom. It was pretty quiet up here in the sense that you didn’t hear the blasted music in your ears and you could actually make conversation up here if you wanted to. Eren’s bathroom was pretty decent, no one had trashed it yet much to my relief. I was done in the bathroom and cleaned up before I left and was going to make my way downstairs when I felt a hand grab me and pull me into a room. Panic was the first response I had in my body but before I could respond, the door closed, my back pressed against the door as a familiar voice whispered in my ear. </p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s me”. It was Eren. </p><p>I sighed in relief, though I was slightly annoyed. “You scared me, you asshole”.</p><p>He chuckled against my ear. “Sorry about that. Had to get you in here without anyone seeing us”.</p><p>God, his voice… I couldn’t really hear it to the best of my ability downstairs with the loud music but now that we were alone in the room, I could hear his baritone voice, sending shivers down my spine. Having his body pressed against me with his lips lightly touching my cheek only made me ache to feel him more. </p><p>“How’s the party been so far…?” he asked me, pressing light kisses against my cheek as he worked his way down to my neck. I moaned softly in response to his lips pressing against my skin. I tried to think of how to answer his question but I was distracted with what he was doing. </p><p>“G-good..” I replied. He continued kissing my neck before he whispered again. </p><p>“You’ve been looking at me all night. Mind telling me what that’s all about?” </p><p>I was going to answer him this time but he bit down into my neck, causing me to moan again. I grabbed on to his arm, the answer I was going to give him coming out messy. </p><p>“I - could..I could say..the same to you…” I panted out. He was making it pretty difficult to speak. </p><p>He took a step back for a moment and tilted my chin up to look at him, his height adding some intimidation to mine. The look in his eyes was enough to know that he wanted this as badly as I did. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes, like a lion ready to pounce in his prey. Without another second wasted, his lips crashed into mine, a groan escaping his mouth and a moan escaping mines. I parted my mouth as his tongue slipped into mine desperately, to which I did the same in return, feeling the stubble of his facial hair against my lips. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue which made the kiss more intoxicating than it already was. His hand glided all over my body, landing on my ass and giving it a tight squeeze, causing me to moan again. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged it towards me, wanting to feel him closer to me than he already was. I felt a rush of heat between my legs as my pussy already started to get wet for him. He bit on my bottom lip, tugging at it hard before diving back into my mouth once more with his tongue. God, he was such an amazing kisser. </p><p>He pulled back for a moment to not only catch his breath but to remove his shirt and when I saw him shirtless, my mouth literally w a t e r e d. His abs were so toned, his v line now being exposed above the waistband of his jeans. I couldn’t admire it any longer before he lunged at me again, my body pressing hard against the door again as he went for another kiss, his tongue sloppily slipping past my lips. I could hear the music from downstairs playing loudly as background noise which only made it more exciting that I was going to get fucked by this hot guy in a house full of people like the desperate whore that I was. Gotta please the birthday boy right?</p><p>I felt his bulge press up against me, the friction making me want to grind up against him. I decided that I could do that later and that there would be other ways I could please him. I broke the kiss and started to pull at the belt on his pants as he went for my neck again, sucking harshly on the spot above my collar bone. I moaned loudly, my hands gripping tightly on his belt as he sucked on my sweet spot which I was sure would leave a mark. I tried my best to fumble with his belt before I finally got it off, unzipping his jeans and placed my hand inside to palm his dick outside of his boxers. He groaned again as I applied more pressure to his bulge, my mind going crazy with the idea of how it looked and tasted. No longer being able to control myself, I pushed him off of me, a string of saliva being noticeable as we parted. I got on my knees and took his dick out his pants only to be amazed at how good it looked. He was a bit longer than average with pre cum leaking out of his dick tip. I placed my hand around the base of his cock and licked up the underside of it before I moved my tongue in circles around his slit and head to taste the pre cum. I looked at him while I did so, seeing him take a shuddering breath at my actions. The view from down here was hotter, seeing his loose hair fall down in front of his face, his green eyes slightly widening and his tightly toned abs in full display. I looked back at his dick and gave his head a good few sucks before sliding my mouth further down his length, hallowing my cheeks as I did so. I heard him moan as I felt his hand grab a fist full of my hair into a ponytail to look at him and began to push me further on to his cock. I gagged in response to that but I opened up the back of my throat to make more room for him as he began to thrust into my mouth. I let the base of his dick go to allow myself to move deeper into his mouth and gripped onto his thighs as he continued to fuck my face. His thrust became faster, my gagging louder as his movements continued. His cock tasted so good and I couldn’t get enough of it. I wanted more of him, I wanted him to fuck me hard already. I wanted to moan his name loudly so that everyone in the house heard who was making me feel so good. I was running out of air soon and Eren took notice as he yanked my hair back, leaving me gasping for air as he pulled me up, his grip never letting go. He motioned me to the bed and pushed me on it before climbing on top of me for another hard kiss. He pulled back suddenly, taking a look at my shirt. </p><p>“Take this shit off”, he ordered, looking annoyed and pulling at my shirt which made my pussy dripping wet even more. I could tell that he was a dominant man and that I was in for one wild night. I took off my shirt fast, tossing it somewhere in the room before he lifted me up a bit suddenly and unclipped my bra with one hand and ripped it off of me to toss it to the side. Oh, so he’s got experience I thought to myself as my thoughts were cut off when he placed his mouth on my nipple. I arched my back slightly, gripping the sheets and whined as he began sucking on it harshly, his teeth nibbling on it. He fondled my other breast, pinching and playing with my nipple in his hand. He kept looking up at me, wanting to see the reactions he got out of me as I looked down on him. I started to feel uncomfortable in my jeans so I wiggled to try and take them off. Thankfully Eren got the message and let my nipples go and unzipped my jeans, pulling them off, leaving me only in my panties as he took his jeans and boxers off. I was thankful that I wore a sexy pair tonight, having some bit of hope that the guy Sasha was going to hook me up with was worth my time. He went back up to my breast, taking in both of them in his mouth now and leaving dark marks on my chest as I left his dick press up against my pussy. I let out a shuddering breath as I tried to grind my hips against his cock. One thing I noticed about Eren was that he was really good at understanding body language and began to grind his dick against my panties, the friction against my clit sending sensations to my body. I could only imagine how much better it would feel if I was actually getting fucked. I was growing impatient, the feeling of him grinding against me feeling too good. I pushed him off again, only for him to grab my wrist and hold them above my head. The pressure was sure to leave a mark.  </p><p>“I didn’t say you could fucking move”, he growled lowly against my ear. Fuckkkk, that was hot. I didn’t want to listen to him but by the tone of his voice, I could tell that I wasn’t going to be able to dom him. </p><p>“Eren, please…” I whined. I couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>Something in what I said made him stop what he was doing and met up with my face. His eyes stared at me intensely. “Say my name again”.</p><p>“Eren..” I breathed out. “Please”.</p><p>“Please what?” he asked me, a smirk forming on his lips. He seemed to like me begging. </p><p>With the way I was speaking, I felt like I was so little. I’ve had my fair share of sexual encounters in the past but it was always a quick fuck. Never have I had someone dom me like this, let alone take their time to make me feel good. It was intoxicating. </p><p>“Please fuck me already”. I didn’t care how I sounded. I wanted him so bad. He motioned himself near my ear. “You gotta be patient baby girl, I haven’t even tasted you yet. I know your pussy is dripping wet for me” he replied, sucking on my earlobe. </p><p>“Ahh” I replied, a shuttered breath leaving my lips again. I tried to close my thighs together for some friction against my aching cunt but his knee moved up and separated them. He chuckled lowly, hearing me whine again. “Push me off again and you’re going to be punished”. My eyes closed for a second, taking in a deep breath before opening them again. As much as I liked the sound of being punished, it could either go one of two ways. Either Eren could be more rough with me or he could leave me here and go back to the party with his friends. I didn’t want to test that out and decided to be good just for him.</p><p>“Okay… I won’t…”</p><p>“Good girl”, he said before kissing my neck, moving to my breast and moving lower to my stomach. I looked at him, his eyes never looking away from mine, taking a mental note that he loved eye contact. He sat up a bit to remove my panties and spread my legs, my throbbing cunt in full display for him. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling shy as he stared at it for a few seconds. </p><p>“You’re fucking beautiful”, he said, his breathing becoming heavy at the realization of just how wet I was for him, licking his lips as he did so. He wasted no time in diving into me, his mouth hungrily sucking on my clit as I let out a sharp cry and gripped the sheets. He gripped my thighs to hold me down and to bring me closer to his face as he continued to taste me, his tongue licking up and down my folds before sucking on my clit again. His tongue dived into my core, driving me wild as I kept moaning his name over and over again. I wasn’t so sure if anyone could hear me with the music going on downstairs but I didn’t give a fuck about that right now. </p><p>“You taste so fucking good, fuck”, I heard him say as I felt him place a finger inside of me, which slid in easily. I gasped at the sensation as he fingered me slowly, licking on my folds. Fuck, he’s teasing me, I thought to myself as I grabbed on to his hair to pull him in closer. I felt that stupid smirk against me again as he inserted a second finger and began to pump into me fast. I could hear the sound of how wet I was which only added to horny I was as he curved his fingers upward and began finger fucking me fast against my g- spot.</p><p>“Ahh fuckk!!” I cried out, as he placed his hand above my abdomen to increase the pressure. I tried my best to keep my legs still but I couldn’t so he sat up and leaned a bit in towards me so that my legs were around his waist. I looked at him as he looked at me, the pressure in my lower stomach becoming too much as I felt myself about to cum.</p><p>“Please don’t stop Eren, I’m gonna -”. He cut me off.</p><p>“You gonna cum for me baby girl?” Fuck, keep calling me that please. </p><p>“Y-yesss” I whimpered as he began to be more rough with me, his fingers moving at an unforgiving pace. I felt a rush of heat spread throughout my body and with a few final pumps, I shouted his name over and over again loud, arching my back and came undone around his fingers, my legs shaking as I did so.</p><p>He slowly removed his fingers from me and tasted them before moving back down to my pussy and lapping up all the juices that had spilled out of me. My body shivered, still being sensitive from my intense orgasm as he did so. My shaking legs made it a little difficult to do so but he was able to move them away with his strong hands. </p><p>“Look at how much of a mess you are. We haven’t even gotten to the best part”, he said to me, a cocky grin spread across his face. I swallowed as I looked down at his dick, hard and throbbing just for me. I looked back up at him, aching for more as he positioned himself near my entrance. He pumped his dick a few times before rubbing his tip around my pussy softly. </p><p>“Erennnnn, don’t tease me please”. The feeling of his tip rubbing on my clit made me grind up against him again. </p><p>“Beg for it”.</p><p>“What?” I asked him.</p><p>“You heard me the first time. Beg for it.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes at him in frustration before his body shot up against me, his face inches away from mine as he wrapped his fingers around my neck. “Did you just fucking roll your eyes at me?” The intensity of his gaze made me know he wasn’t messing around. </p><p>I slightly panicked, thinking I was going to get punished. I cursed at myself, wondering why I was feeling like this. It felt like he had total control over me, like I was his and he could do whatever he wanted to me. I wanted more. </p><p>“I - I’m sorry” I sputtered out, the lack of oxygen from him pressing on my sides making me slightly lightheaded but still felt good. “I just want you so bad.”</p><p>The intensity of his eyes softened as he let me go and moved back, getting into position and rubbing the head of his dick on my clit again. “If you want me so bad then beg for it”. </p><p>I had no choice. If I wanted him to wreck me then I needed to do what he said. “I want your cock so bad Eren, just fuck me already… please…please…”</p><p>That seemed to please him as I felt him push himself into me, a whimper escaping my lips. I felt full as he continued to push into me slowly, his body leaning over he half way and I gripped his arms and allowed myself to adjust to his size. God, it felt so good. I had been wanting this ever since I saw him earlier and now the moment was finally here. He moved his hips back before diving into me again slowly, gritting against his teeth at the sensation. </p><p>“You’re so tight, when was the last time you got fucked?” he asked me, as he pulled back slowly and dived into me again. </p><p>I got cocky. “It’s been a while since I’ve had somebody fuck me good”, the answer seeming to excite him. I rolled my hips up against him, my body telling him that I was ready as he began speeding up the pace. The pace still wasn’t how I wanted it though, leaving me wondering why the fuck he wanted to be so gentle now. I sat up a bit, taking the chance at grabbing his neck to pull him close. “I’m not fragile Eren, fuck me already”. </p><p>He gave me what I wanted, ramming his dick into me as I cried out. He hooked his arm under my back, lifting me off the bed slightly, angling himself better to hit my g-spot. I cried out again, feeling his dick hit my spot at an unforgiving pace, the sound of slapping skin and my moans and his grunts filling the air. I gripped his arms, my nails digging into his skin and scratching them as he kept fucking me faster and faster. </p><p>“Oh my god, fuck!! Keep fucking me Eren, please, fuck!” </p><p>He kept going though now he lifted me up completely as he leaned the back of his thighs against his calves and I was sitting on him. My legs tightened around his waist, my arms around his neck as he pounded up into me hard, making me shout out his name again. My head tilted back, no longer being able to look at him with the pleasure becoming too much. Had I had known him sooner, I would have been going to his house every night to get fucked. The guy had stamina. </p><p>“Look at you, a desperate slut for my cock. You like it when I’m fucking you like this right?”, he grunted against my ear. </p><p>“Yessss, fuck!” I cried out. </p><p>His dirty talk made me realize how much of a freak he was and I felt my walls clench around his cock. I was close and I knew it. Fuck you for making me finish this fast I said to myself, wanting this to last longer. I held on for as long as I could but his loose hand somehow found its way on my clit as he was rubbing hard against it. I couldn’t hold on anymore and came HARD.</p><p>“ERENNN!” I shouted, as I felt him continue thrusting into me sloppily. I then knew he was close. </p><p>“I’m cumming” he grunted and was gonna push me off of him to come elsewhere but I held on to him close and grabbed his hair to look at me. “I want you to fucking cum in me!”. I didn’t care. I was on the pill.</p><p>Not having any other choice, he thrusted up into me hard, releasing his warm cum inside me. I felt his cock twitch as the liquid continued pouring into me and then out of me and on to his cock. </p><p>Our heavy breaths filled the room, neither of us moving off of each other as we held on to one another in an embrace. Loose strands of hair were sticking to his forehead full of sweat, mine being the same way. I pushed them out of his face to get a better look at him, his gaze meeting mine.</p><p>“Wow…. that was the best dick I’ve had in a very long time… shit”. I wasn’t lying when I said that. Remember the shitty hookups Sasha tried to set me up with?</p><p>“This is the best dick you’re ever going to get”, he said to me. I could tell he was very confident in his abilities. I liked that. </p><p>“I guess we should clean up now. You know where the bathroom is”, he said to me. </p><p>I gave him a smirk. “I could but… I have something I want to do first”.</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what I was referring to before I pushed his hair to the side and sucked on his neck hard. He hissed at the sudden feeling but I told myself earlier that I wanted to do this. Not only did I want to do this but I wanted everyone to see his neck marked up, to know that I was there and that he fucked me. I continued sucking until I felt satisfied with the purple mark and gave a soothing lick to coat it. I continued to pepper kisses against his collarbone before softly grinding my teeth against them. I pulled back when I was done. </p><p>“Now you may go”, I said to him. I felt air blow out of his nose as he chuckled lightly and shook his head. He lifted me up with him, not wanting to get cum on his bed as I slid out of him, careful to not let anything drip on to the floor. I gathered my clothes and got dressed, not too worried about looking perfect since I was going to the bathroom right across from his room. He did the same, placing his hair into a bun now. </p><p>“You should give me your number. Maybe we can do this again”, he said to me, his body pressed up against mine and handed me his phone. I smirked at him. </p><p>“Oh we are doing this again. There’s no maybe”, I replied as I grabbed his phone and entered my name and number into it and texted myself so he could have my number. I handed back the phone to him as he placed a sweet kiss against my lips, nothing like the roughness he had earlier. </p><p>“See you, baby girl”, he said as he left the room. I couldn’t wait to get fucked by him again. </p><p> </p><p>BONUS:</p><p>I walked into the living room, hearing a commotion which ended up being a bunch of high fives being handed to Eren, noticing the mark on his neck. I shook my head and laughed, looking for Sasha who was passed out drunk on the couch. With the help of anyone who was sober, we took her drunk ass to her car and I drove her home. </p><p>~ The Next Day ~</p><p>I could hear Sasha groaning in her room, her hangover hitting her hard. I walked in with pills and some water, placing it on her nightstand before she spoke to me.</p><p>“I feel like crappppp” she said, placing her hand on her forehead.<br/>
I laughed. “Yeah, that’s because you decided to go crazy last night with Connie and drink your life away”. </p><p>She scoffed. “Yeah and where were you for most of the night, hmm?”</p><p>My mind replayed the memories from last night, the feeling of Eren’s lips on my skin and him fucking me hard. I chuckled.</p><p>“Well…. I was busy with a certain someone.”</p><p>Sasha’s eyes widened at my neck as she shot up from bed before wincing at the pain. “No you did not! You two actually had sex?”</p><p>I was surprised with how shocked she was even though she was the one that wanted this to happen in the first place. “Yeah we did.”</p><p>“How was it??” she asked me. </p><p>“Fucking amazing. The man is a freak.”</p><p>Right at that moment I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw Eren’s name pop up on the screen. “Looks like I gotta go.”</p><p>“Wait- !” she said to me before wincing at the pain again. I shook my head. “Take those meds and get some sleep. I’ll check up on you later.”</p><p>She groaned in frustration but listened to me as I left the room. I opened the text and read it. </p><p>From: Eren</p><p>Down to come to my place tonight?</p><p>~<br/>
I shook my head and chuckled before typing up a response. </p><p>To: Eren</p><p>You want me that bad already? Seems like someone misses me. </p><p>~<br/>
A minute later I got a text, this time a picture. A dick picture. </p><p>From: Eren</p><p>Does this answer your question?</p><p>~<br/>
My mouth watered again at the picture. I couldn’t get enough of him and I had only met him yesterday. I shot him another text, knowing what would get him riled up. </p><p>To: Eren </p><p>Aw, look who’s begging for me now ;) See you later xo. </p><p>~<br/>
From: Eren</p><p>Oh fuck off </p><p>~<br/>
Looks like I was in for another wild night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>